Speedy Romance
by Imahjetxwavefan
Summary: After Sonic and Amy's breakup, Rainbow Dash gives Sonic and offer... Rated M for a surprise later on in the story


Speedy Romance  
By Imahjetxwavefan (^.~)

** -One Night...-**

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were sitting on a picnic style blanket, aling with some sandwiches and chili dogs in a basket, staring at the stars, in the front of a Chao pond.

Dash was pleased by the scenery.

"Wow, Sonic. This place isn't half bad. I love the scenery and the sky is beautiful! And gotta love these adorable ciao!"

"You mean 'Chao'?"

"Yeah. Chao."

It got silent for a few minutes. Sonic looked at Rainbow Dash.

"So.. How was it like..you know..at Wonderbolt Academy?"

"It was GREAT! I became a Wonderbolt in training, AND got my Wonderbolt certificate."

"Dude! Sweet! And you're only gonna get better!" Sonic exclaimed, bro-hoofing Dashie.

"Thanks! Speaking of which, how are you and Amy going?"

Sonic sighed, and looked down.

"Amy and I...broke up last week."

"What?!"

"Yeah.. Remember when we had our friend kiss? Well, Amy sorta saw us in the crowd. Then afterwards, when I got off the stage, she began arguing with me. After ten or fifteen minutes.. We had no choice..but to break up." Sonic said, nearly close to crying, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Awww, Sonic, cheer up! Your'e Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, and no copyright law in the galaxy is stopping you. At least you still have your best friends. And me. And don't cry. You'll get your chili dog bun soggy!" Dash said, drinking the rest of her ice-cold Apple cider through a twirly straw.

"(Sniff) (Sniffle) I..g-guess your right." Sonic said, wiping his tears away.

"And if you need anything, let me know. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks.." Sonic blushed.

Sonic stared in Rainbow Dash's eyes. Rainbow Dash smiled, then she came closer to the Blue Hedgehog. Then leaned on his shoulder. Sonic wrapped his arm around her.

The two looked back up to the stars.

"Sonic..?"

"Yeah..?"

"If you don't have a girlfriend, I could be yours.." ^^

"Really..? You'd do that..F-for..me?"

"Yep. Anything for my true friend."

"Thanks."

The speedy friends gazed into each-other's eyes, as they leaned over.

Rainbow Dash pressed her soft lips against Sonic's. Sonic pulled Rainbow closer. Rainbow whimpered and moaned. Sonic slowly ran his fingers through her mane, then the blue pegasus pulled away from Sonic and flopped on the ground.

"I'm ready, Ring King."

Sonic smiled at Rainbow, then got on top of her, then continued to make out with the pegasus. Dashie wrapped her hooves around Sonic's neck. Sonic's tongue swirled all around inside Rainbow's mouth. Sonic licked Rainbow Dash's neck, then slightly grunted, as he licked a little faster.

The Chao in the background chirped in disgust, and turned away.

"S-Sonic!" Dash whimpered loudly.

Sonic went back up to Dash, then licked her cheek and kissed it. Rainbow Dash smiled, then kissed the blue blur's nose.

Sonic chuckled in a cocky way, then cuddled close to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash wrapped her wings around Sonic as a blanket for him.

"You know, Dash, ever since I saved your life from falling, I always thought you were the cutest of the cutest Pegasi ever."

"Awwww.. Thanks Sonic."

Sonic picked a Rose from a bush next to them, and gave it to Dash. Dash gasped. Then whimpered..

"F-for..me?"

"Yeah. Want it?"

"Of course I do!"

Rainbow Dash put the rose behind her ear.

"Thank you, Sonic!"

"No prob. Anything for my new girlfriend."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash snuggled together for the rest of the beautiful night.

Sonic notices that there are tears flowing down her eyes.

Sonic kissed her tears away.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"And I love you too, Rainbow Danger Dash. I always will."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash fell asleep.. in 10 seconds flat.

"..Sonic..."

"...Dashie.."

**-The E-**

**Not yet!**

Amy looked behind a tree, and saw Sonic and Rainbow, sleeping together. Her eyes got demonic, she clinched her fists, and started huffing and puffing, like she was gonna explode.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR.. **WHERE'S MY HAMMER?!**" She yelled fiercely.

**-The End.. or is it?**


End file.
